In the past, when the dimensions of a tire were to be measured, the dimensions of the parts of the tire have been measured manually using a ruler, set square, tape measure, or the like. Also, as a way of measuring the dimensions of a tire, there has been a method as proposed in Reference 1, in which an image processing is performed using a CCD camera and the tire is identified by comparing a specific pattern obtained by the image processing against a plurality of patterns having been stored in an identification device beforehand.